


Peaches

by RedEris



Series: Mixed Gems [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, in Lothering, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: Carver is finally going to collect on all that flirting from Peaches--if his family can just piss off.
Series: Mixed Gems [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/426010
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from mysdrym for Carver/ attics. I substituted hay loft for attic, because all manner of fun can happen in a hay loft. Also, before you get confused, I assumed that Peaches was not the girl's real name, and named the poor thing Maud.

"Come on!" Peaches giggled--she always giggled, including when he hadn't meant to be funny--and tugged on Carver's wrist. "Hurry, no one's looking!" Together, they darted into the barn.

Inside, he caught her against the rough boards of the barn wall and kissed her hard. She squirmed wonderfully against him, fingers tugging up his shirt, snaking under the edge, hot against his skin.

She broke free and twisted under his arm, dashing for the hayloft ladder. "Not there! Come on, Carv. Unless you've got cold feet?" She blew him a kiss and spun, laughing, scrambling up the ladder. He chased her with a mock growl.

This year's hay was fragrantly sweet and soft, still green with captured summer. Peaches was draped across it, smiling up at him provocatively. She reached up, and he settled over her, fingers on the hooks of her bodice. 

After all her flirting and teasing, finally--

"Mother, please stop fussing, it'll be fine."

_Shit shit shit go away Marian, not the barn, not now…_

"Fine! How can you say that, when it's your fault if Bethany was seen?" 

_SHIT!_

Carver looked down at Peaches, who had her hands over her mouth, eyes laughing. And any second, one of them would say something he couldn't explain away.

"We took all the usual precautions, Mother. The only reason for concern is that Old Man Gerts said his son was hunting near the clearing where--"

Carver gave Peaches one more desperate glance, ground his teeth, and said the only thing he could think of.

"Go away!"

"What?" said Mother.

"Carver?" said Marian. "Why are you up there?"

"Just… Go away! Can't a man have any privacy?"

"Man, is it! Sure thing, little brother. Sorry, didn't realize it was wanking hours in the barn." 

"Marian!" Mother gasped.

He was going to burn her smalls. He was going to put pine sap in her hair brush. 

To add insult to injury, smothered laughter was leaking out from under his hand. He scowled as repressively as he could at Peaches.

"Carver!" His mother snapped, "get down here! We were just talking about--"

_Oh for fuck's sake!_

Carver gave up and let go of Peaches.

"Mother," he ground out, "I have… company."

Peaches, the shameless thing, popped her head over the haymow railing and waved.

"Oh! Oh hello, Maudie. We were just… just talking, can you imagine, all this fuss over whether or not Aldo Gerts saw me and Bethany bathing in the forest."

"He's a dirty one, he is," Peaches giggled. Carver was starting to hate that giggle. Or maybe he just hated everything.

"Goodness, child, what are you doing up there?" Mother said. "Come down at once!"

And there Peaches and her lovely peaches went, and all three of them left the barn, talking and laughing.

Carver flopped back into the hay, sending up a cloud of dust. From the rafters, a carved mabari head glared down at him.

"No peaches for Carver," he told it, and sighed.


End file.
